


An Artist

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Paint and blood are interchangeable.





	An Artist

"The way you work is artistic" Diana said, brushing her finger against his cheek "It's almost seductive in it's own way" 

"Seductive?" He asked 

"To me.. Watching you is... you are amazing at what you do" She leaned in closer "I want to kiss you" She whispered

"Do you think that's a good idea?" 

"It's over a hundred degrees outside, I haven't had a proper meal in ages and this hotel being on lock down is driving me insane. I think this is the best idea I've had in quite some time" 

"Diana I...." 47 tried to speak, but she took his hand and shushed him

"I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do, 47, but I... can't take this anymore.  I've been going crazy these last few days and I need... I need  _you_ " 

47 pulled her closer to him, into a hug. It was strange, as he wasn't often this close to someone else, but she felt right in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair "You can kiss me, but... later" 

"Later?" She asked, looking up at him and then bursting into a fit of laughter "You're  _blushing,_ oh my dear sweet assassin." She said teasingly 

"I am not" 

"You are"

"Not because of you, it's... it's windy in here. A bitter chill" 

"It's over a hundred degrees and the air is as still as it's ever been." 

"I need to go to sleep" He said, pushing her away from him, she was shaking with laughter and collapsed on the little couch "47!" She said "You don't have to be so embarrassed. You must be aware that there are many people out there that would find you attractive" 

He looked at her and  cocked his head "I... suppose, but I've never been interested in that kind of thing." 

"Romance or sex?" She asked, recovering from her laughing fit and sitting up straight

"Both"

"And yet you're quite the romantic with me" 

"You're different" He said simply, taking a seat beside her "You make me curious about romance, about slight touch. I think it's because I know you, because I trust you, because I..." 

Diana surprised him by kissing him softly on the cheek and putting her arm around his, resting her head against his shoulder 

"Are you saying you think I'm attractive?" He asked

"I've said as much before, you really do fill out those suits nicely, 47"

He looked to the ceiling and then back at the woman who was relaxing against him "Would you still think that if I were in a clown outfit?" 

She laughed "I've seen that, you could win a most attractive clown contest."

"What about a hippie?"

"47, I've seen you change your outfit almost a hundred times on the feeds. You look fine in anything." She stifled a giggle "Or nothing at all" She snorted and then looked embarrassed "Sorry, I'm tipsy" 

"No worries, Diana. Just get some rest"

"Will you stay with me? You make a great pillow" 

"I will always stay with you, Diana."

"Thank you, 47"

 


End file.
